The Wandering Chaos
As the battle between humans and Titans rages on in the divided world of Pantheon, one man, no, a monster, has stood the test of time. Nobody knows where he came from or why he does the things he does, but what they do know is that once you see him, you are staring at death itself. A shell of a man feared by humans, Titans and all other creatures, one who cannot be slain by even the strongest, blade, spear, stone, club, arrow, fist, cannon, or even beast. A murderous maniac who slaughters all in his path. A berserker who cannot be contained, reasoned with, or even intimidated. They call this man The Wandering Chaos, he who knows no fear nor mercy nor remorse. Hundreds have attempted to rid the world of him, and all have failed, because either they could not injure him and lived to tell the tale, or because they were slain attempting to do so. Appearance As Yorick In the Old World, The Wandering Chaos was a prince known as Yorick. In this incarnation, Yorick was a handsome, fair-skinned young man with long, wavy blonde hair and striking gold eyes. While he wore a variety of outfits, he was usually seen with light, golden armor with a long red cape and a sheathed sword. As Wandering Chaos In the New World, however, he is infamously known as The Wandering Chaos. In this form, he is a disheveled man with unkempt hair and bloodshot eyes. He is shirtless with a very muscular physique and black markings all over his body and forehead. His only clothing is a pair of ripped, ash-grey shorts. He also has a healed stab wound in his chest with black, vein-like markings all around it. Personality As Yorick ......... As Wandering Chaos Many who survived their encounters with The Wandering Chaos have given very similar descriptions about his appearance and his personality. They describe him to be an extremely mentally and emotionally unstable person, even deranged. He is very sadistic, and does not show any guilt nor remorse with what he does. The Wanderer will actively hunt down and kill any living human without any hesitation whatsoever, and does not listen to reason nor does he cooperate with anyone, as he only cares about his own goals. He especially makes a habit out of walking into human settlements (or other areas populated by humans) and massacring anyone and everyone in there, not just those he can find. However, when a target manages to get away, he does not waste his time chasing after them, as there are plenty of more people to slaughter. He favors killing large groups over small ones or simply one person, but this does not stop his murderous rampage one bit. The Wandering Chaos has zero regard, for the lives of any human being, and simply wishes to kill them on mere sight. However, he exclusively attacks humans, not animals or Titans, but will if they choose to strike first. His kills are usually brutal and sloppy, and he may even go overkill, but he does not care one bit. He is also incredibly reckless and often launches straight into a chance to kill without any thought whatsoever, meaning he can easily be led into a trap or deceived, but thanks to his incredibly destructive powers and immortality, traps have no effect. No matter if his victims are men, women, children, sick, elderly or even infants, The Wandering Chaos has zero qualms about who dies by his hand. Despite the fact that he’s a mindless killing machine, The Wandering Chaos is intolerant of needless, prolonged suffering and sees no point in it. He also is actually quite battle-eager, and despite the fact that he just kills anyone he comes across, enjoys a good battle every now and then and will give his opponent a quick and painless death. He also despises long speeches and monologues in the middle of battle, and so rarely ever talks during it. Whenever he is not in the middle of burning people to ashes, The Wandering Chaos has been reported breaking into fits of crazed laughter, moaning, sobbing and wailing in anguish, muttering to himself, talking to people who aren’t there, repeating certain phrases and mantras, speaking incoherently or even panicking when he hasn’t claimed any victims in weeks. The Wandering Chaos is also not one for grudges, as this violates his desire to kill indiscriminately. He does not appear to fully recall his past, and only has vague memories of it. Background Millions of years ago in the Old World where Dea ruled the planet alongside humans and Titans, Yorick was a wealthy prince who was kind and caring to all of his subjects. His family owned a powerful serpentine Titan named Nidhogg which they deeply cared for. One day, the king fell deathly ill, forcing Yorick to become king temporarily until he healed. He was a fine ruler and did his best to make sure his citizens were well. However, tragedy struck when a powerful storm swept through the kingdom, destroying crops, buildings and flooding the streets. The destruction of the crops brought on a terrible famine which took months to recover from. Things only got worse from there as the kingdom was then pillaged by raiders, killing many of the remaining citizens and stealing whatever valubles survived the storm. Yorick’s kingdom was just barely recovering from all the disasters. The citizens were starving and most had no place to live. At this point, Yorick was completely desperate to help his people, being willing to do anything. Nidhogg seized this chance and informed Yorick about the powers of Dea, and that it was possible to gain her powers for oneself if she was slain. The benevolent, yet foolish and naive prince, was hesitant to sink so low at first, but when his bedridden father finally succumbed to his illness, he snapped. That was when he decided to do it. That was when the world would be changed forever by the actions of one prince, a prince driven to villainy by desperation, grief and the weight of the entire kingdom on his shoulders, and it was maddening. He rebuilt his kingdom into a tyranny. For months, he planned it, building an army with as many powerful, proficient and resilient soldiers as possible and supplying his entire military with the strongest weapons imaginable, all the while Nidhogg functioned as his chief advisor, and the new king believed everything he fed him. Yorick made an alliance with all other nearby kingdoms he could and *somehow* managed to convince them into following his cause. And then, at long last, he was ready. He and all the rules he managed to gather led a massive siege of all sieges to the domain of Dea, but they did not expect that there would be some other kingdoms there, waiting for them, to defend the goddess, along with the largest army of Titans you could ever dream of. The battle raged for an eternity and countless lives were lost, but in the end, he had done it. Dea had finally been struck down by Yorick himself. A wave of euphoria and relief washed over the man as he expected the torment of him and his kingdom to finally be over, and he waited to receive his new almighty powers like Nidhogg had told him.... ....but.....none ever came.... In the midst of his shock and bewilderment, horror struck as Nidhogg betrayed Yorick and suddenly and ran the man through the chest with his own sword, which was made from the remains and elemental powers of a malevolent Inferno Titan. As the prince fell to his knees, sword still in his torso, turned to his serpent and asked “Why?” But the Titan merely snorted, turned, and left him to die, completely unknown to the truth that he had been used the entire time. But then, as quickly as he died, he awoke again, this time at the mercy of hundreds of others of powerful Titans, and among them was Nidhogg, who acted like a complete stranger towards him and said slanderous things that were not true. All the other beasts then attacked him, with each time being healed and resurrected after being mangled beyond recovery. This went on for countless of times before finally being granted with immortality and imprisoned beneath the sea.... ......it was maddening. So maddening that Yorick could no longer bear it. He had been driven to insanity just by being down there for so long. He had attempted to kill himself hundreds of times, but all of them failed. Finally, after so long, he managed to break out of his prison, discovering that he had newfound powers. But the world he had once resides in had changed so drastically. Titans were now savage beasts determined to hunt down and slaughter all humans who lived. A substance known as Corruption was spreading itself all across the world and consuming everything it came across, and the technology of humans had flourished. Realizing that this world is no longer his, thousands of years had passed and he lost everything, Yorick became determined for revenge. He tracked down his former advisor, Nidhogg, and slain him after a long battle. But before succumbing to his demise, the serpent uttered his final words: ”Dear Yorick, if you truly wish to be free of this curse I have given you, then you must dirty your hands with blood. Kill every human who lives. Every human who has not yet succumbed to their fate from something else. All still living humans, man, woman, child, elderly, infant, all those that remain must fall by your hand. Only then will you have peace.” And, on that fateful day, Yorick had truly died. In his place.... The Wandering Chaos was born. Powers & Abilities Absolute Immortality He is well-known to be completely and utterly immortal, virtually immune to anything and everything that can harm and/or kill normal humans, such as aging, disease, toxins, extreme temperature, bleeding, suffocation, burning etc. even total annihilation/erasure from existence. There are no ways to bypass, negate or remove this power from him, as Mara had once tried. “Death has no hold on this man,” one hunter said. Absolute Invulnerability In addition to immortality he also possesses invulnerability, making him immune to anything that could even cause a shred of physical damage. Weapons will just bounce off of him and his body is completely indestructible and impenetrable no matter what. Sleeplessness He is never seen sleeping or even tiring, leaving many to theorize that he, in fact, cannot sleep at all. It has also been revealed that sleeping agents have no effect on him, as many have tried to knock him unconscious. Dark Fire Manipulation Despite not being a Nativus, Wandering Chaos has control over the Hellfire fusion element. This means he can generate, shape and freely manipulate shadowy flames that are far hotter than normal fire and can easily burn through inflammable materials, such as stone, steel, even water. He can also solidify the Inferno flames into various constructs, most commonly beasts or weapons for him to use. Superhuman Strength Many have noted that the Wandering Chaos possesses “the strength to rival those of gods,” as one survivor of his attacks has put it. He has incredible, seemingly unlimited, physical strength, being able to easily lift houses and pulverize metal walls. It is unknown as to what the limits to his strength are, assuming he even has any at all. Teleportation Yorick was described to have the ability to jump between two points without occupying the space between, and can even travel across continents. This is apparently how he gets around the world to take the lives of even more victims. Indomitable Will He was noted to have incredibly strong willpower, being able to break free from the toughest of restraints and shrug-off the most powerful of blows through sheer willpower alone. It is theorized that his incredible strength is actually *fueled* by said willpower. Psychic Immunity Ah yes, and he is completely immune to any and all kinds of psychic attacks. Isn’t that fun? Trivia * He is named after a Shakespeare character. * He is the result of me coming up with the idea of an immortal who had to kill everyone in order to die. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Pantheon Characters Category:Humans Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Character Category:Immortal Beings Category:Metahuman Category:Titanbane Users Category:Old World Inhabitants